<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>been waiting for this by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175943">been waiting for this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marko been in love with his brother for years this time he gonna do something bout it will Logan like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>marko stunt/logan stunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>been waiting for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marko and Logan were hanging out watching movies they were getting close smiling at each other in a different way.<br/>
"Logan when the movie ends I want to do something with you."<br/>
"Sure what?"<br/>
"Surprise." 10 minutes later the movie ended he took Logan by the hands winking at him he just smiled back.<br/>
"Close your eyes don't open them till I say so."<br/>
"Ok." Marko went up to him kissing him slowly on the lips he loved the way the ring tasted.<br/>
"Open them." Marko kissed him again looking into those blue eyes he stopped Logan pulled him and kissing him back the two just kissed.<br/>
"Damn Marko that was the best kiss ever had. Wow, you're such a good kisser. I know it's so wrong."<br/>
"So what. You're a great kisser too. Been waiting to do this for a while but so glad I finally get."<br/>
"How long?"<br/>
"Since I was 18 you were 15. We can't tell anyone."<br/>
"Duh. I would have loved it if you were my first kiss. You want to lay on the couch you on top of  me what we just kiss?"<br/>
"I love that." Logan turned off the tv he lay on the couch Marko got on top of him they started to kiss more as they were kissing Marko reached for his phone taking a pic of him and Logan kissing. He licked his lip ring Logan put his hands on Marko's back he also touched and grabbed his butt. The two made out for a long time their tongues rubbing together till they had to stop.<br/>
"I can't feel my lips that's so hot. I love kissing you with that lip ring."<br/>
"I can't feel  mine either I still want round two."<br/>
"Me too.  I love you Logan but not in a brother way."<br/>
"Same. I love you, Marko. I'm so glad we decided to take it to the next level I don't want anyone the way I want you."<br/>
"I feel the same way wait 20 minutes then we can go again."<br/>
"Can't wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>